DigimonWiki talk:Sandbox
A Digimon that possesses power over Light which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. It is capable of moving at extremely high speed, perhaps because it was discovered on an optical communication Net, so it slips through the bullets to get close to the enemy, and then its sharply-pointed claws and fangs tear through those it considers evil without wasting breath on discussion. As the possessor of a righteous heart becoming the name of , who fights with the war god at in Norse mythology, its feelings of hatred for evil are stronger than others'. Although it will never obey those whose hearts are even slightly evil, once it has sworn its allegiance to someone it will never betray them. Its Special Moves are charging at extremely high speed, cutting the opponent to pieces with the on its back ( ), and absorbing light energy through its mouth, then spewing it out right at the critical point ( ). A Digimon that possesses power over Light that has transcended legend by inheriting all the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors and acquiring unknown abilities. It is a strong-armed warrior that possesses both the wildness of a beast and the intelligence of a human, and can easily swing down its double-bladed greatsword " }}" with one hand. In battle, it coolly sizes up the situation and fights without getting heated up, but it believes in the way of the warrior, of fighting for its comrades and challenging strong opponents. It has the " }} "The "2" in "Roland 2" is pronounced "Zwei" ( : "2"). missile pod on its left hand for use in long-range combat, and specializes in both long-range and short-range combat. Its Special Moves are a powerful combination of heavy fire that assaults the opponent with several homing missiles fired from the , then brings them down with its main armament ( ), and swinging the greatsword at speed from overhead, instantly cutting the opponent to pieces ( }}). A Digimon that possesses power over Flame that has transcended legend by inheriting all the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors and acquiring unknown abilities. Although it makes many enemies with its rough behavior, its name is derived from the of Indian mythology, and since it possesses both the wildness of a beast and the intelligence of a human, it is a Demon God that fights by converting anger or fear into righteous strength. In battle, it unleashes super-wide ranged attacks that melt everything then burn it up without a trace. This aspect has enough destructive power, in that moment, to bear a close resemblance to the menace of modern nuclear weapons. Its Special Moves are boosting the holy flames of its "Digicore" to its limit, then personally manufacturing the high temperature and high density core of the sun, before detonating it ( ), and the high-speed rapid-firing of the extremely high-temperature shots it unleashes from the " " superweaponsThe is a superweapon detailed in the 1923 Sanskrit text, the . Internet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 06/14/12; The Vymaanika-Shaastra, Ch. III: "Rowdree-darpana is a mirror or lens which liquefies everything that it flashes against. Paraankusha says that where Rudraanyosharaa and abhralinga come into contact, a fierce force called roudree comes into being. Mingling with solar rays it melts everything. 'Sammohana kriyaa kaanda' says: 'By the mixing of roudree and solar rays an evil force called maarikaa is generated, and impelled by the solar electricity, it destroys the enemy planes.'" on both of its arms ( ). Also, it is capable of fighting using the in hand-to-hand combat, and it specializes in close combat. Saṃskṛtam A Digimon that was transformed into a half-beast, half-man form when Wolfmon's power was halved. Because it has not lost its "Combat Instinct", unlike the similar half-beast, half-man Flamon, it has a ferocious side. For that reason, although it has the appearance of a Child Digimon, it will sometimes rampage enough to be out of control even for the typical Adult. As with Flamon, although its power was decreased, it seems that Adult-class Digimon aren't a match for it. Its Special Move is cutting the opponent to pieces with the shining claws on its hands ( ). A Digimon that possesses power over Light which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. The lavender parts all over its body are , in which holy light is contained. Due to the holy light, the amethyst retains its extraordinary hardness as long as it keeps its righteous spirit, but the second a negative spirit arises in the possessor, it becomes brittle. It is the possessor of a chivalrous spirit that puts its life on the line for the things it believes in, and hates injustice. Because Wolfmon is taciturn and doesn't really like to concern itself with others, it often has the impression of being cold and unfeeling, but it is actually a kind-hearted warrior. Its Special Moves are splitting the opponent in two with its " " light swords ( ), and similarly, connecting its two " " and then cutting the opponent into many pieces ( ). A Digimon that possesses power over Flame which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. This firefighter has skin that can withstand high temperatures, the ability to move even through lava, and snuffs out flames with instant, explosive blazes. It is said that it was born from active volcano research data, and it is thought that it contains an immeasurably, unknown energy. The name of the , who is considered the nemesis of the thunder god of Indian mythology, is embodied in its ferocious nature. The more heroic its tactics and the more powerful the opponent is, the more it burns with combativeness. It also are has a reckless side that doesn't understand retreating, even in a disadvantageous fight. Its Special Moves are firing lasers, that rival a solar heat ray from the " " superweaponsThe is a superweapon detailed in the 1923 Sanskrit text, the . Internet Sacred Text Archive, retrieved 06/14/12; The Vymaanika-Shaastra, Ch. III: "Rowdree-darpana is a mirror or lens which liquefies everything that it flashes against. Paraankusha says that where Rudraanyosharaa and abhralinga come into contact, a fierce force called roudree comes into being. Mingling with solar rays it melts everything. 'Sammohana kriyaa kaanda' says: 'By the mixing of roudree and solar rays an evil force called maarikaa is generated, and impelled by the solar electricity, it destroys the enemy planes.'" on both of its arms ( ), setting its whole body aflame, then releasing a high-temperature tornado by flapping its wings ( ). A Digimon that possesses power over Flame which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. Because its "Digicore" is wrapped in the which is called a holy blaze, it is able to freely manipulate flames. It is an incarnation of the "Firewall" that defends the Net, and is a guardian deity. Because of its easily fired-up personality, it has a soldier-like aspect that practices mental training with exercises, and its way of speaking is somewhat archaic, like a artist. In battle, it fights by freely using Oriental martial arts, and accumulates flames at one point of its body with a trick that focuses its spirit, to raise its offensive ability. Its Special Moves are unleashing a blazing dragon from its flame-clad fist ( ), and unleashing a whirlwind kick of flames ( ). A Digimon that was transformed into a half-beast, half-man form when Agnimon lost its power. It is missing the "Combat Instinct" that Digimon naturally possess, and moreover, it has lost power. However, it is a being that has inherited a Spirit of the legendary Ten Warriors who possess ultimate strength, so although it has lost power, ordinary Adult-class Digimon aren't a match for it. If anything, it has kindness inappropriate for a Digimon and is similar to an Adult Digimon, counterbalancing its mischievous part. Its Special Move is firing off an aura of flames ( ). A Transcendent Species Digimon that possesses power over Flame which is said to have surpassed even the might of the legendary Ten Warriors. It is said to bear the power of the nine that flow through , and it has been prophesied that if it can restrain the might of the nine dragons, it will demonstrate unfathomable ability and even be able to rule Gaia. It is said that, in order to control their power, it possesses the " " in which the dragon's souls are sealed. Its Special Moves are firing arrows from the " ", whose flames are so intense that they become a white light ( ), and releasing the eight dragon's veins dwelling within Gaia, then becoming the final dragon itself and pulverizing the opponent with its greatsword ( ). A Transcendent Species Digimon that possesses power over Light which is said to have surpassed even the might of the legendary Ten Warriors. It specializes in moving at , and when its aviation unit is equipped it is able to fly at speeds. Also, its chest armor, its long-range firing " " on its right arm, and its mid-range firing " " on its left arm are capable of being detached, although this decreases a portion of its firepower. By spinning at high altitudes, the " " on its chest are capable of locking onto all and targets, so as soon as it spins at spins at an extremely high altitude and confirms its targets, it commences a full-scale attack. It seems that it's already too late to escape from Magna Garurumon. Its Special Moves are conducting a simultaneous firing of all its guns at all the locked-on targets, then violently pulverizing the main target at high speed ( ), and after detaching its chest armor, accelerating to speeds that exceed the subluminal and reach the level, then erasing everything that comes in contact with any of the bands of light ( ). Light Spirit Mark (on shoulder) Saint Amethyst (purple bars on chest) prob. Licht Schwert (sword) Fire Spirit Mark (on head) Flame Shoulder (shoulder) Burning Wrist (wrist) Fire Wing (wing) prob. nothing else Claymore Wing wing Clasher Fang fang Golden Claw claw had notes about Loweemon, can't find them can't find KaiserLeomon box Tiamat Head shoulder head Wyvern Head knee head Naga Head hand head Charge Phantom chest armor Sniper Phantom right arm cannon